


The Protector

by Herobw1ne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ender Dragon Philza, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Phil is a good father, Philza Has Wings, Philza never killed Wilbur, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommy didn't betray Techno during the festival, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Alive, but he has like bird wings, he is a feathered ender dragon, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herobw1ne/pseuds/Herobw1ne
Summary: DreamXD is the protector but of what exactly?
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

"You lost" 

"I know"

"You're stuck in a prison you ordered the construction of" 

"I know"

"She gifted you this land, this Server and you decided to destroy it."

"i didn't-"

"oh don't even start with your pathetic excuses. You've abused children, stolen pets, destroyed homes, destroyed relationships and destroyed families all for your own gain! you say attachment is bad but the reason you are in this prison is because you were too attached to TOMMY AND HIS DISKS. DREAM YOU ARE PATHETIC" The protector screamed at him. Dream stared up at XD before silently looking at his clock. "You aren't worthy of this land anymore" 

The air grew tense as Dream slowly turned to look at him. "WHAT?" He yelled. 

"You heard me Dream. You are not worthy of this land. It was a gift and you tore it apart. Don't act shocked Dream, you knew this would happen" He scolded. Dream stayed silent but did not shift. "Perhaps I'll give it to that Philza Minecraft guy" XD hummed, "They say he is the father of the overworld gods, no wonder he is named after the world." 

"I don't care about your stupid stories DreamXD" 

"They say his hair is as yellow as gold, his eyes are as deep as the sea but as bright as the blue skies" 

"XD shut up-"

"His robes as green as the leaves in the trees and as green as the lush grass, with wings as dark as the night like the void skies of The End"

"XD!"

"The stories tell of him traveling the worlds, living on hard-core servers, they say he has never died, never respawned, forever on one life but has never lost it" 

"XD I DON'T CARE!"

"The Snows of the Antarctic Empire as cold as ever, ruled by father and son, Business Bay run by the youngest enemy of many loved by all, Newfoundland home of music ruled by a name looking for his new symphony" XD ignored anything Dream had been saying, "Their nations enemies but still a family as close as ever." 

DreamXD grew silent and watched Dream as he tried to go into the lava. He watched Dream die and then respawn, falling into the waterhole. 

"What you've done is irreversible Dream, think about it" DreamXD floated into the lava, it didn't not affect him like the others. He was a god, he could take no damage, he had no hunger, no thirst, and had free access to every block or weapon, the mortals of the world had come to call this 'Creative Mode' as it could be used temporarily by them to build stuff in servers. XD went on his way towards the Arctic, he has grown to like the family who lived out there. Philza the winged survivor, Techno the blood god, Wilbur the musician, Tommy the fighter and Ranboo the loyal. Those were titles he had given them. 

In another world maybe Phil would have killed Wilbur, and Tommy would have been stuck in exile for longer. Maybe in another world Tommy hated Techno and Phil, but this wasn't that world. They lived as a family in the Arctic along with their newest addition Ranboo, Ranboo had moved in recently but they already accepted him as one. They had their fights and arguments but they could never hate each other.

DreamXD liked Phil and Techno, they had only been nice to him since he destroyed and then put back The Ender Portal. He destroyed it as he had taken their jokes as reality but quickly returned it when they explained it to him. Phil even taught him if you put the portal pieces in a certain way it won't activate the portal when the Eyes of Ender were put in. He wondered how Phil knew that, maybe he had a strong connection to The End. 

DreamXD is the protector, he doesn't not know exactly what but he has been protecting The End, maybe he can protect this family too.


	2. Chapter 2

DreamXD chose to not be seen, he liked observing the Minecraft family as they live their daily lives. Maybe that was creepy but he was not sure of that, he didn't like people knowing of his presence when he was observing them. He floated near one of the windows watching Phil making potions. 

He was always fascinated by potion making, sure he was a God and could make potions out of nothing but the act of potions making seemed like an art to him. He was never taught to make potions, he simply never needed to know. Phil looked graceful while he made them, always careful to make sure he was using the right ingredients and making sure he has the right amount. Phil could make anything look graceful. 

"You know you could help if you wanted" Phil said suddenly, turning to look at where he standed. DreamXD was surprised, he was supposed to be invisible. 

"How did you know I was here?" XD said slowly. 

"I just know." Phil smiled warmly. XD knew he wouldn't get a better answer, he slowly lowered himself to the ground and walked over to Phil. 

"How do i…?" he trailed off motioning to the brewing stand.

Phil smiled and grabbed out a blaze rod. "We use blaze powder from a crushed up blaze rod to power the brewing stand," he explained while crushing up the rod. He put the powder into the stand while pulling out a water bottle. Phil clicked the bottle into the stand. "Then we have to put nether wart in to make the water into an awkward potion." He placed some nether wart into the section above the bottle, the nether wart slowly seemed to burn or disintegrate from the power of the blaze powder. XD watched the water slowly turn into a deeper blue. 

"woah…" He said quietly. DreamXD was amazed at how potions are made.

"yep and I'm going to be making a healing potion, so next I have to use a glistering melon" He explained as he pulled one out from his inventory. Phil squeezed some of the melon into the same place he put the nether wart in. DreamXD saw the award potion turn from a deep blue into a strawberry like red as the melon dripped slowly into the bottle. "And that's how you can make a potion of healing." Phil looked over to DreamXD, he couldn't see his amazed face as it was covered by a mask but he could just tell. 

"That's amazing," DreamXD said, watching the potion like a small child. Phil laughed slightly.

"i'm glad you think so XD" 

DreamXD sat silently for a moment, "Why are you making healing potions?" He asked

Phil hummed, "just in case, Tommy somehow always gets himself in trouble," Phil chuckled, "it's never bad to keep extra potions in your inventory." XD nodded. Philza seemed to ponder something.

"XD can I ask a favor of you?"


End file.
